Terrum Porte
by February Breeze
Summary: Brom accidently miss-words a spell he is trying to learn, so instead of transporting a clump of earth towards Oromis and Morzan, he transports all three of them to planet earth, where they meet three very individual girls. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Terrum Porte**

** Brom, Morzan and Oromis belong to Christopher Paolini. **

** Rated: **T (For safety)

**Summary: **Brom accidently miss-words a spell he is trying to learn, so instead of transporting a clump of earth towards Oromis and Morzan, he transports all three of them to planet earth, where they meet three very individual girls.

Oromis sighed. "Concentrate Brom" he said for the millionth time that day. "I'm trying" Brom answered, again. Morzan snickered "Brom, Brom, Brom... Prof, does it usually take this long to learn a transportation spell, or is Brom just thick?" He said with a hint of contempt. Oromis glared at him. He was running low on his usually ample supply of patience. "Morzan, first of all, don't you _ever _call me Prof again, and stop making fun of Brom! He's doing just fine!" Oromis all but shouted at Morzan. "Teacher's pet" muttered Morzan under his breath.

During this lightly unpleasant exchange, Brom concentrated very hard on the spell at hand. He really, really wanted to get it right. Dipping into the flow of magic, he struggled to remember the words. "Ter-, eeer... Terrum Porte!" he finally exclaimed. Oromis turned to look at him, a look of fear on his face. "What did you just-" he was cut off by a high pitched whine. The world went blank.

"Come on Lia, we're waiting!" Anna said to her friend. She and her two friends, Celia and Javiera, were playing cards in Anna's cosy little bedroom. Celia was loosing.

Celia narrowed her eyes and said "I loose ok... happy?" Anna smiled and Javiera started bouncing up and down excitedly. "Yes" said Anna "Javiera, will you do the honor of finding a challenge for dear Lia?" Javiera looked at her blankly "Who, me? But I'm rubbish at thinking stuff up!". "But it's your turn!" Anna replied exasperated.

After some thought, Javiera said "Celia, your going swimming, in the sea".

Celia stared at her "No". "Yes, it's a dare, you have to" rebuked Javiera sharply. "Hang on" Anna interupted them "It's december, you can't force her to go swimming in the sea! It's freezing! Even if we do live in Spain! Think about it logically!". At that Celia rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to sound like Oromis! Seriously, you are way to addicted to those Inheritance books! Anyway, Oromis is a total girl!" Anna stood up, knocking over her chai "Oromis is _so _not a girl! Take it back!" Celia smirked "No way!"...

About half an hour later, the argument finally finished, Celia convinced and Anna still asuring anyone who would listen of her favourite character's masculinity, they set of into the decemberish weather, in the general direction of the beach. The beach that was not quiet the way they had last seen it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nooooooo!" Javiera shouted or rather screamed, "we need to take the camera!"  
>"I've got it, don't worry", Anna reassured her.<br>When they reached the beach, Celia threw the towel on the floor and sat down. She always liked to stop and look at the landscape ... The beach was desolate compared to the summer months, in which you could barely moove for the people. There was no more than the three of them now. The sky was grey in the distance, you could see some huge black clouds. It looked like a storm was on it's way. Celia thanked God that there was no wind.  
>He turned and faced her two friends.<br>Anna was distracted watching the horizon with a look of concern on her face. It seemed she was having one of her rare wierd feelings, or predictions, that always fulfilled themselves. Celia snorted. Anna always had to be responsible and aware of the three of them. Sometimes Celia thought Anna looked like a scolding teacher, always worried, and refusing to do things she considered "dangerous."  
>Celia looked at Javiera. She was looking at the pictures from the camera. She had stupid a grin on her face.<br>"Okay. I'm ready. Javiera, prepare the camera."

Celia ran into the water and dived. Meanwhile Javiera took 50 pictures per second. Having spent a few minutes swimming in the water, Celia came and wrapped herself the towel.  
>- Dare fulfilled ... - At that very moment, a blue spark flashed across the sky. Two seconds later another two sparks, one red and one gold. Celia stared at the red. The sparks headed inland, towards them, but they were very small t. All three girls, at the same time, closed their eyes. Celia opened her eyes after a few seconds and found three young people (although one of them looked like a child than a teenager). Celia began to analyze the three children. They were very different but they all had a little toy dragon on their shoulder, each a different color.<br>The child who was in front of Javiera appeared to be about twelve years. He had brown hair and was a bit short. He had huge eyes watching everything and it looked like he was suppressing the urge to say something.  
>Beside him, in front of Anna, was a young man about 20 years. He was very tall and very thin. His hair was long, sleek and silver. On his face he held a grimace of fatigue and seemed to have dark circles under his eyes.<br>Celia left the young man who was facing his last for analysis. His hair was long and black. He was quite tall and looked to be about 16 years old. What grabbed Celia's atention was the color of his eyes. One was blue and one black. Did not look at anything or anyone in particular and had a face that seemed to be saying "To hell with all. Leave me alone." Total Emo.  
>Celia smiled wickedly. She would have so much fun with the boy . Something told her that she would have to spend a lot of time with him<p>

**Author's notes: This is a story that I'm co-writing with a friend of mine, but she is spanish, so I'm translating her chapters into English and publishing them with my account**. **As a result this fanfic will also be available in Spanish, written by ItsLiia. The first chapter was written by me, and this one is hers. The next will be mine again, and so on...**

** Reviews very much appreciated. Sorry about any spelling mistakes; my spelling is normally bad, and now I'm translating from Spanish. I beg fo patience =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terrum Porte – Chapter 3**

Oromis was very tired. He had a headache. He also had absolutely no idea where he was. He sighed. He really did sigh a lot these days, and it was obvious why; teaching two teenage boys when one was an Emo and the other was obsessed with butterflies.

He took a moment to inspect the situation he was in. He was on a gloomy beach, the sky was covered in a thick layer of grey clouds, and a chilly breeze tugged at his hair and clothes. He was standing between Brom and Morzan, and he had a parrot on his shoulder. Hang on... _Glaedr? _He asked with his mind I_s that you?_ His golden dragon growled and dug his claws into Oromis' shoulder, causing the rider to wince. _Yes, thanks to darling Brom, I am about the size of your closed_ _fist and I'm perched on your shoulder like a bird. Note to self: kill Brom_. Oromis supressed a laugh; he knew it was an empty threat. _Don't worry, we'll get you back to normal as soon as we get back home. _

Suddenly, Oromis felt three other minds brush against his own, and realized they weren't alone: three young girls where standing in front of them.

The one opposite Morzan was thin and pale, with curly, chesnut-gold hair that just covered the nape of her neck. Her lips where curved into a mischivous grin much like the one Morzan wore when he pulled off an especially nasty prank. Her honey-colored eyes where fiery with what Oromis took to be determination.

Standing by Brom was a tall, tanned girl with a fairly empty expression and dark chocolaty hair. She looked like the kind of person that talks a lot and says nothing.

Opposite him was the last girl, tall and pale girl with freckles thrown all over her kindly face. Her long thick hair fell across her shoulders like a golden-brown waterfall. Her soft and inteligent eyes were a faintly grey tinged aqua-blue-green color. He noticed she was staring at him.

He tried to touch her mind, but found it completely protected. So, he realized, was the curly haired girls, but the tanned one was very, very open. He tried very hard to ignore her thoughts; they were rather disturbing.

"Eeeeer... Hello" he started.


	4. Chapter 4

Eeeerm ... Hello

Javiera looked surprised. She had not realized that there were 2 young men and a child in front of them. She must have been so engrossed looking at the pictures that she hadn't noticed. That was much more likely than for them to have appeared by magic. One of them looked like an emo, the other looked like a zombie dressed in white and the last was a boy of about 12 who was busy drawing things in the sand.

Javieraturned to face Anna to warn her that perhaps they could be potential rapists and to leave, but Anna was looking like a fool at the guy in the middle. She was going to tell Celia but she was smiling at the emo in a way that could only mean one thing: pranks.

"Hello! I am Javiera!"

"Nice to meet you, Javiera. I'm O-Oromis ..." Javiera thought that name sounded familiar ... She tried to remember where she had heard it before when the sarcastic voice of Celia began:

"Yeah, right, and I'm an adolescent, female version Galbatorix and" she said, pointing to Anna "She is Kialandi!"

"Hey! I am not so bad as to torture Oromis untill he's half dead and injured! -Anna exclaimed loudly.

Javiera finally remembered and said:

"I know! Your named affter the character Oromis, the guy with the golden dragon, that appeared in a book that Anna is in love with! -Javiera observed Anna's cheeks were tinged with red.

"No Javiera!, you will make his ego even bigger if you say things like that! Also, the character is always a bossy and responsible freak! Imagine Anna and him together! It would be unbearable!"

"Yikes!"

"The good news is that Galbatorix and Murtagh finished him off in the third book! They did a good to Alagaesia and Eragon especially. He would have to endure the ordeal of Oromis as a teacher, I feel so sorry for Eragon ..."Javiera thought that the expressions of Oromis and Anna were priceless. His eyes and mouth open like a fish out of water and Anna was much redder than a tomato, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Sorry, I don't really hate you that much, but I'm sick of having to put up with you. Well not exactly put up with you, but put up with Anna talking about you …" Celia said addressing Oromis.

Oromis was whiter than his clothes. His mouth opened and closed again before he fainted. Javiera saw, fortunately (or unfortunately depending on the point of view), that Emo Boy grabbed him before he fell to the sand. Emo then realized what he was doing and after muttering, "Bah, who cares?" dropped him.

Meanwhile, Celia, Anna and Javiera had approached the unconscious man (or whatever he was). Celia took his pulse.

"He is, unfortunately, still alive." Anna sent a dirty look to Celia "Ok, ok. No insulting unconcious Oromis. Anna, you need to perform some mouth to mouth resucitation."

"Whaaaat?" Cried Anna "Why me?"

"Because that's what they do in the movies and I think you're the only one that wouldn't consider it gross. Also weren't you in love with him?" - Anna grumbled, defeated.

Morzan was watching them, amused, and Brom was jumping up and down in excitement (and confusion).

Meanwhile, Celia began to give orders right and left like how to put his head, if you have to plug the nose, how to put his tongue ... One thing you would know having a sister studying medicine.

Anna leaned towards Oromis' lips, intent on fulfilling her duty as an obsessed fangirl, when suddenly his grey eyes snapped wide open.

**Author's note: OK, this chapter was originally written by my friend, but I added lots of bits afterwards, not really sure why, probably to make it more funny, not that it wasn't alredy. I need to appologise for accidently making Celia male in an earlier chapter. Blame the art of translation, for being so mind-numbing. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Anna panicked. She froze. Sadly, Oromis didn't freeze, he jerked forward, crashing into Anna head first. After this Anna finally reacted and pushed herself off the ground.

"I'm sorry!" she said, her voice slightly high pitched. She smiled awkwardly. Luckily for her, Oromis smiled back.

"That's fine, no harm done". After a moment he added "Apart from the fact that you bit my lip. Not that it matters...". Anna wanted to run away, but she didn't. She just gazed into those deep, dreamy grey eyes...

"Excuse me! Enough is enough!" Celia interrupted the moment "I think I'm gonna puke here if you two don't stop the soppy-gazey-thingie!" Anna cringed. "Sorry. Where were we?"

"I do believe you where going to tell us your names, but you got a bit...confused?" said Oromis.

"Confused!" Celia exclaimed "I told you a story from a book and you fainted! It's pathetic! What's the big deal? And why _is _that toy dragon growling at me like that? Oh god..." Now it looked like it was Celia's turn to faint. Anna grabbed her arm just in case. Celia had reached the same conclusion as Anna, at last. That conclusion was that somehow the characters from their favourite book had reached planet earth, and their dragons had shrunk in the process. For Anna, whose imagination was very much out of control, this had been obvious from the start. She had recognised Oromis automatically.

"I think Celia belives you now" said Anna to Oromis. "Your from Alegaesia right? And you two are Morzan and Brom? And Oromis... your a bit older than you look aren't you?" She regretted saying it the moment she had. Elves hated rudeness, and what she had asked was definetly considered rude. Luckily (she was a very lucky girl today) Oromis didn't seem to mind.

"Correct" He confirmed.

"Sorry, can somebody please explain everything to me" Javiera whined "I don't get a word of what your saying!"

"Why don't I start from the begginning?" Oromis said kindly, with the experience of one that had dealt with people like Javiera on many an ocasión.

"Please, we're all ears" said Celia sarcastically.

About half an hour later all doubts had been cleared, and Anna had managed to explain not only to Oromis, but also to Morzan and Brom (she was rather proud of acomplishing the latter) that they were on a planet called Earth, on a continent called Europe, in the south of a country called Spain, it was winter, and Celia and Anna had both read a book about them.

"So" she started "What are we going to do now?"

Nobody answered.

"Well, we could stand here chatting for the rest of our lives, or Proff could get us home so that we can continue our lives as normal" Started Morzan "I personally vote for the latter".

Oromis looked at him rather guiltily, and shifted away slightly. "We could do that, if I knew how to get us back".

Morzan stared at him.

Morzan frowned.

Morzan's expression went from confusion to annoyance to absolute rage.

Morzan tried to throttle Oromis. Luckily (this really was a lucky day) Oromis had been ready for this, and he neatly avoided death.

Brom burst into tears.

Morzan punched Brom.

Javiera burst into tears.

Celia looked like she was going to punch Javiera.

Oromis told Morzan off.

Morzan didn't give a sh*t.

"Stop!" shouted Anna "Your being ridiculous!" Everybody was still, which surprised Anna, since she had expected them to just ignore her.

"We can't just stand on the beach and argue" she continued "lets go to my house, sit down, and talk about this like normal people.

About ten minutes later all six of them where shuffling back to Anna's house. Celia was leading the way, exclaiming loudly that silver and grey are exactly the same thing; Brom was right behind her, trying to scratch his only just healed nose; Javiera was chattering away about how nobody was ever going to believe this had happened to her; Morzan was, very much on purpose, dragging his feet through the dirt; Oromis was trying to stay awake and Anna was staring at the dragon on Oromis' shoulder wondering if she wasn't dreaming.

It was very lucky (I'm starting to think this word is being abused) that there was nobody around to see them.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and it started to drizzle.

**Author's notes: This chapter was written only by me. Sorry if it wasn't as funny as the last, but I need to think up some more ideas. I really enjoyed writing this from Anna's point of view, since I am her, and hope you found it entertaining. Critisism is welcome, but please do not abuse (not that anyone has) and reviews are very much appreciated =)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok_ Morzan thought _I'm in a strange world, with three girls, Oromis and the "Thing" also known as Brom. The only good thing is that at least Rienne is here, but is small. It could be worse ... _

_It would be much worse if I were not here and you know it ... And if that hyperactive brunette_ (Javiera)_ was still here ..._ Rienne said mentally. Morzan had to admit she was right, it would be infinite times worse if his dragon wasn't there and he had to stand the mind of someone so obsessed with her looks, and... other things, was a nuisance.

His little dragon flapped its wings and flew into the window frame, where there Saphira started aside and began to watch the drops of water.

Morzan eyelids closed slowly. The room was so quiet and silent when he heard thunder in the distance, Morzan jumped in his seat.

Luckily at that time the sarcastic girl with curly hair was changing clothes because she would have laughed.

- Annaaaaa!

Speaking of the sarcastic girl ... Celia came bounding down the stairs in her purple flowered pijamas.

"No need to shout" Anna said half asleep. The girl was nice, Morzan would have liked her if she weren't so obsessed with Oromis.

"I know but I saw everything was sooooo quiet so I couldn't resist the temptation" said Celia.

Of course not. I bet she couldn't manage even one day without teasing or disturbing others

"What should I get for dinner?" Anna asked as she walked to the kitchen with Celia.

"Wait, wait" Oromis interrupted them.

Of course, he had to be Mr Polite

The girls left the kitchen to listen to Oromis. Morzan could not stop looking at the big knife that Celia had in her hands.

"We, well actually I, wouldn't want to be a nuisance, you have been very kind but we really should be going..."

Oh yes, they've been _really _kind ...

"Yes, yes ... because you have a palace here don't you? Until you discover how to get home you will stay with Anna and me. More specifically, Oromis and Brom will be here and Morzan will stay in my house. This weekend wesleep all here for Anna's parents are away and my mother let me stay overnight.

"So that there aren't any murders, Brom and Oromis sleep together in one room, Anna in hers and me and Morzan in the basement ... The bathroom is upstairs and there's nothing more to discuss."

Celia went to the kitchen brandishing the knife and whistling happily. Anna looked at Oromis with an apologetic smile and went to the kitchen. Morzan wanted to vomit.

Minutes later, the girls returned with several plates of salad. The atmosphere at first was calm but when no one spoke, Celia did.

"Did you know that you will be part of the Foresworn? I guess you don't know who they are but if you should meet Galbatorix..." Morzan pretended not to hear.

"Have the Urgals killed his dragon yet?" Celia asked. Seeing that Morzan ignored her, she turned to Oromis:

"You, oldie" Oromis was annoyed at being called that, he was only a few centuries old "Have the urgals killed Galby's dragon yet? "

"To my knowledge, she is stil alive" said Oromis.

"Well, just you wait, Morzie. Urgals will kill Galbatorix's dragon, he will go crazy and wander around half-dead. As he was crazy, he thought that the Riders would give him another dragon but he looked so blatantly mad, the Riders refused ..." Morzan continued listening intently, though he was good at hiding the fact that he was paying attention.

Five minutes later, Celia was telling of Oromis's death (who was listening in horror):

"And then Oromis died, Glaedr tried to finish Thorn off but did not manage, so he went to the other world but Eragon had his heart ... That's how Murtagh, Thorn, Galbatorix and his dragon ended Glaedr and Oromis lived a little longer ... But I still think Oromis was depressed and he committed suicide because of having Eragon as a student ... Come on! Who drops their sword in a battle? Ah, I forgot to mention that Brom is the one that to kill Morzan! Do not worry, Morzie, after all, it is your son who kills Oromis!

Morzan was humiliated. Damn that girl. He wanted her to shut up and sink into the earth.

"Okay! Enough talk of death!" Anna cried.

"Your just saying that because you feel like crying after I narrated a spectacular version of Oromis's death" Celia said with scorn. Anna looked at her in a way that looked like she would rip her headoff "Ok, ok. I'll keep quiet."

Celia picked up the dishes and helped Anna to wash up. When they finished Celia, Rienne and Morzan went down to the basement; they where very tired.

Morzan lay on the only bed in the room and smiled cleverly. He knew that was meant to be Celia's bed.

"What are you doing?" Leah shouted angrily. Anna looked looked to see what happened but no one saw. She was regretting having put them together. Anna stood still watching the situation, torn between sending Celia to a different room or not.

"Hmmm ... Let me think ... Perhaps trying to sleep?" Morzan replied with confidence.

"That's where I go to sleep!"

"I do not see your name written anywhere" Morzan was having fun. It was revenge after the girl told everyone that Brom would kill him.

"Idiot" Celia murmured. Meanwhile, observing the scene, Rienne and Anna where laughing quietly.

Celia went to bed and tried to push Morzan off. As she saw she could not, she began to hit him with all her might, but Morzan had been well trained and had received many blows worse than that. Celia tried to tickle him but nothing.

She collapsed on the bed defeated and tried to sleep early but at the same time she was subtly trying to throw Morzan to the ground. It seemed that he wanted the bed to himself. Celia quickly grabbed the waistband of Morzan

"If I fall, you fall to" she threatened.

Morzan ignored her and knocked her down. Celia's threat was fulfilled as he also fell to the ground. Celia looked Morzan. He began to laugh like crazy for no reason and he passed the laughter of the other which also began to laugh.

Anna, relieved, went upstairs to take charge of Oromis and Brom.

Half an hour later, Morzan and Celia were both asleep happily sharing a small bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The girl with the nice smile, Anna, that was her name, came up the stairs grinning. Brom had spent the last few moments wondering what was going on, and his conclusion was that, sadly, it was his fault. Of course he had now decided that transporting his friends to a new world had been a good thing, he quite liked it here. Even if Morzan seemed to hate it and Oromis spent most of his time looking awkward. It was a nice change. Well, Oromis was a nice change. Morzan hadn't actually changed much; he pretty much seemed to hate everything.

"Well, I think all of us are getting tired... I guess we should get some rest" said Anna, looking very much awake.

"I'm not tired" piped up Brom.

"Now Brom" Oromis glanced at him "It's very late... well, I think it is. Anna has been kind enough to offer us a bed for the night, it would be rude to keep her up any later"

Brom sighed. He really didn't want to go to bed, it had only gotten dark a couple of hours ago. "Can't we stay up just a little longer... I'm thirsty!" It was a lame excuse, but it just might work.

"Ok" said Anna, giving up. "Would you like tea, hot chocolate..?"

Brom stared at her blankly.

"What is hot chocolate?" he said curiuosly.

"Eeeer... how about I get you some and you can see what it is" Anna answered.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Brom. Oromis lifted his left eyebrow.

"Please" Brom added hastily. Anna nodded and went into the kitchen. When she came back she was carrying a steaming mug ofsomthing brown. She handed it to Brom.

"Would you like something?" she said turning to Oromis.

"No thank you. Can I ask you a question?" Oromis said cautiusly.

Anna looked terrified. Brom wondered if Oromis was going to ask her if she really was in love with him. Brom didn't understand it; How could she be in love with a character from a book. Her sarcastic friend (Celia) had used some sort of word for it... Fangirlism. Brom had read the diccionary six times, but he had never stumbled on a word like that before, though he rather liked it...

"Go ahead" Anna answered after taking a very un-subtle deep breath.

"How does that light work?" Oromis asked gesturing at the glowing thing stuck to the cieling "You just pressed a switch and it started glowing, how does that work?"

Anna looked relieved. "Thank goodness I pay atention in Technology" she muttered under her breath, and then she said "As soon as I touch that switch, I let in a flow of electricity, like energy, sort of, imagine it as lightening if it helps, through a little wire, that's a metal string, covered in rubber... which I can't really compare with anything much, except maybe the chicken you get at school dinners" she smiled at some sort of private joke "which creates energy that creates light, and well...voila!"

Brom didn't understand a word of what she had said. Oromis apparently, had understood a little.

"Right, and how does that brick with buttons on that Celia was talking through work?" Oromis asked.

Anna groaned. Brom thought that she probably didn't pay _that_ much atention in technology.

"Well... it, eeer, sends signals from one mobile to the other, and well... You should just Google it!"

Oromis looked at her strangely. "And... What's Google?"

"Arg! Google is a part of the internet that is like a book, you, sort of, ask it questions and it gives you the answers" Anna answered, looking a bit stressed, Brom thought.

"And what is the internet?" asked Oromis.

"That is something very complicated that everybody uses but hardly anyone understands" Anna answered.

"But surely..." Oromis started to say.

_Oromis, stop being annoying! _Glaedr said interrupting them with a projected thought _You know how annoying quickfire questions can be! I mean you complain about Brom all the time..._

"Sorry" said Oromis, ashamed.

Brom sniffed; he had taken Glaedr's comment rather personally.

Suddenly something wet brushed against his hand.

"Aaaaaaah! What is that?"

Anna smiled. "That's Peggy!"

Brom looked down. A small black and white dog with baggy ears, a cut off tail and big, brown eyes was licking his hand. It was adorable!

"Wow! Is it yours?" Brom asked. Anna nodded.

"Is it a he or a she?" He said, unable to stop the flow of questions.

"She" said Anna.

"How old is she?"

"Almost six human years"

"Where did you get her?"

"I found her on the street"

"Where? What street?"

"The main street in the little village I used to live in"

"You used to live somewhere else?"

"Yes, I lived in the mountains"

"How many places have you lived in?"

"Five"

"How many different countries?"

"Two, Spain and England"

"When did you move to Spain?"

"When I was six. Can you please stop asking-"

"Which do you like best?"

"I like both countries the same, but Brom-"

"If you had a dragon, what color would you want it to be?

"Si-silver" Anna blushed slightly

"What's your favourite color?"

"Blue. Brom can you please-"

"Wha-"

"BROM!"

Brom turned to look at Oromis. "What?"

"That is _enough_!" said Oromis sharply "Now it really is time for bed!"

"BUT I'M NOT TIRED!"

** Author's note: XD Brom is hyper! Hope you all liked this chapter, I wrote it while I should have been studying, so I hope it was at least half decent! P-p-p-leaaase review!**

** PS.- Thanks for all the reviews so far =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Terrum Porte – Chapter 8**

Celia yawned. She turned and tried to sleep ... Then sighed angrily, turned again and fell to the ground. She tried to make as little noise as possible, to avoid waking Morzie. He looked very cute sleeping, seemed almost normal, but she liked things that were unusual.

Silently, she went to her blue Adidas backpack. She looked to both sides of the room to locate the little red dragon. It was asleep as his rider. She opened her backpack and pulled out her black permanent marker, which she always had at hand, since it could be very usefull at times of boredom.

She approached Morzan and began to draw all kinds of scribbles on his face. When she finished she wrote several words on his forehead and left.

She walked away slowly and went to Anna's room. She drew her a very cute little beard, a piercing and several scars. On her forehead she wrote "I love Glaedr" and "Oromis' # 1 Fan".

When she finished Anna, she turned to her next victims: Brom and Oromis. As with Morzan, she looked closely at the dragons, both of them, Saphira and Glaedr, were asleep. As a joke, she drew butterflies all over Brom's face. Oromis would fare worse, because she would paint almost nothing on his face. However, she covered his hands with ink. At the end she went to the bathroom mirror and scribbled all she could on herself. She wrote "I love Morzie" on her forehead, left the pen on a shelf in Oromis and Brom's room and returned to bed. After 5 seconds, she was sleeping peacefully.

6 hours later ...

Celia opened her eyes. She was hugging Morzan's perfect body (I had to admit, the guy was hot). He also embraced her. Celia blushed visibly. Unfortunately, Emo was awake and he saw her. The boy smiled as Celia was almost frightened. As he saw the girl's face he began to laugh out loud. Celia also began to laugh.

"Your face is covered n drawings!" They exclaimed, both at once, and continued laughing. When the laughing fit was over, they went upstairs to wash their faces before others could see. Unfortunately all the others were gathered there alredy.

"Celiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Anna cried.  
>"Morzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Oromis cried.<br>"Peggyyyyyyyyyy!" Screamed Brom.

Oromis and Anna began to sermon Celia and Morzan who didn't say a word. Meanwhile, Brom stroked Peggy and said, "Poor thing, you don't have any drawings..."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! ll Will you all listen for once!" Celia cried. "It wasn't meeeee! If it had been me would I have put black marker aall over my face? Noo it is very difficult to remove! Yes, I admit I'm a little bit of a prankster" Oromis, Morzan and Anna sent her murderous looks. "Okay, okay. I am very much a prankster but would have just thrown water all over you! Why would I draw all over myself?" Nobody answered.

"I know who did it!" Brom cried. "Peggy!"

Everyone looked at him. Some with skepticism, one with fatigue, others with boredom ...  
>"Err ... Uhm ... Brom, Peggy couldn't have ..."Anna said, trying to explain.<br>"Because Peggy er ..." Anna hesitated. "Because Peggy ... is a very good dog and would never do something like that!"

"Who are the possible culprits?" Celia asked.  
>"Well, we can discard Brom, Oromis, Peggy and me" said Anna "That leaves you and Morzan ..."<p>

" Waaaaiiiit! It was probably done with my permanent marker ... I use it because it leaves ink marks on your hands, so it's easy to find the culprit!" Said Celia "First of all, I'll see if it's still in my backpack ... BRB!"

Celia went down to the basement, grabbed her backpack and went up back upstairs in record time. All were in place. Celia took all her stuff and put it on the couch ( except her jokes kit, which was hidden in a secret pocket ...)

"Not here!" She announced after a few minutes of exhaustive search. "Show all your hands now!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Oromis trying to remove the ink from his hands and smiled. And they had found "the culprit."

Anna and Celia looked at the hands of everyone. Brom and Morzan had escaped but when Anna went to see Oromis' hands, she gave a little scream. Celia came up and smiled.

"Wow! I did not know you had a fun side ... The books always say you're so boring ...  
>Welcome to the club!" She said offering her hand to shake. "Well maybe not, I don't want any more ink all over, I have enough on my face ..." Celia winked to a stunned Oromis and started laughing out loud to herself.<p>

"You have to think of a good punishment" Morzan said, smiling.

"I know! Show him things that don't exist in Alegaesia and don't let him ask any questions!" Screamed Brom.  
>"It's a good idea" Celia admitted. Celia noticed that in all that time Anna had not spoken just watched Oromis with a grimace of horror and disbelief.<p>

"Okay! From now on, uhmmm ... What time is it?" She looked at the clock on the wall. "Ok from now on, 10:37, you can not ask anything, either directly or indirectly, until 10:37 am tomorrow. If you do, Morzan thinks of your next punishment. Now let's wash this gunk off! By the way Oromis, everyone knows that Anna is your number one fan, it's dumb to rub it in!"

Brom stared and smiled at Morzan, showing all his teeth.  
>"What?" Morzan asked Brom.<br>"I love you to, Morzie!" Screamed Brom. He then hugged him "I've always liked bunnies, they are very cute! Although Oromis has drawn me butterflies! Which are also very nice! I'm not going to wash my face ever again!"  
>"What the fuck di ...?" Morzan stopped himself when he looked in the mirror. On his forehead it said -I am a bunny that loves Brom-. That was not all: on his cheeks and the rest of the face he had a lot of flowers and hearts.<br>Morzan addressed Oromis and punched him as he whispered:  
>"That was for writing something like <em>that<em> on me, an this" he gave him another punch "because I wanted".

Leah smiled had seen everything from the bathroom. No doubt it was the best joke she had thought up so far ...


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Oromis was confused. Well, he wasn't confused, he knew he had been framed, he just couldn't prove it. Damn.

If he had been back at home, he would have automatically blamed Morzan. But now he wasn't sure. Anna was definetly to nice to pull something like that, and Brom was to... something. But Celia, she really seemed like a female version of Morzan, only more open and shameless.

At first, he hadn't reacted at all. His mind was working much slower in this world, so it took him a while to realize that his hands were soaked in ink. Then he had reacted.

"It wasn't me!" he shouted suddenly.

Everybody stared at him.

"You could have said that ten minutes ago" said Anna glumly.

"But I really didn't!" Oromis insisted.

"Then who did?" asked Celia, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"I don't know!" Oromis wailed. He really didn't like this place, his mind was buzzing as if filled with wasps. Damn planet earth.

"I believe you... if that's any comfort" said Anna hopefully.

"I doubt it will be. He probably thinks you're just sucking up" said Celia "In fact, Oromis, she probably _is _just sucking up. Don't believe a word she says".

"Shut it" murmured Anna, blushing and atempting to look angry at the same time.

"Thank you, Anna, for being sensible" said Oromis ignoring Celia's comment.

Anna blushed. Celia rolled her eyes.

"I have to go" said Anna.

"Where?" Celia asked, seemimg confused.

"Away from here. You are going to drive me mad soon"

"You're just embarassed"

"Why would I be embarassed?"

"Everyone knows you fancy Oromis"

"No!"

"No what?"

"Just NO!"

"Oh come on Anna, you cried at the end of Brisingr, and then you cried again the second and third time you read it. doesn't make any sense really, why do you keep making yourself cry?"

"I do not... I like the book, Ok? Deal with it"

"Ooooooh! Touchy!"

"Arg! You are _so _annoying! I can't belive we're best friends!"

"I can. I like you, you're a very likeable person, even if you are a bit of an Oromis!"

"Why do you hate Oromis so much? He never did anything to hurt you!"

"No... but I find him incredibly boring!"

"That's because you have th mind of a three-year-old!"

"Hey! At least I don't act like I'm thirty-whatever like you do! You won't even play hookey!"

"Nor will you, as a matter of fact!"

"That's because my mum's a teacher so she would notice! You just won't because your to much of a goody-goody!"

"At least I don't stoop to levels as low as your's!"

"What levels!"

"Blaming your prank on Oromis just prove your point!"

"He deserved it!"

"HA!" Anna exclaimed tiumphantly "So you admit it was you! You admit you framed Oromis!"

"I never said that" said Celia hurriedly "All I ever said is that he would have deserved it"

"Sorry, but that _isn't _what you said" Oromis cut in, relived that he finally didn't have to feel guilty. "And we were all here to witness it!"

"Hang on" started Morzan "Celia didn't say it was her. Trust me."

Everybody stared at eachother.

"I propose we vote" said Anna "Hands up those who deem Oromis innocent and Celia guilty"

Anna and Oromis put up their hands.

"And those who deem Oromis guilty..."

Morzan and Celia promptly lifted their hands.

"Brom, you didn't vote" said Oromis "What did you think?"

Brom stared at him innocently.

"I – I don't know. I wasn't paying any atention"

"Shit!" said Morzan. He then glanced nervously at Oromis, but Oromis was to distracted to scold him.

"Right, since it's a draw, Oromis should still have to go through with his punishment" said Celia triumphantly.

"Ye–es" Anna said slowly "But Celia should be punished to, and I know the perfect thing"

Anna smiled slyly. She could be very cunning if she wanted to.

Celia seemed confused.

Anna leaned forward and whispered in Celia's ear. Celia's face became a mask of horror.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" She screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Celia's face was a look of absolute horror. Morzan felt rather sorry for her, but admired Anna for her ingenuity.

_And I thought she was just a little angel that fancies Oromis . . ._ Morzan thought.

_People tend to surprise you when you least expect it . . . _Rienne said.

_When did you get up? I never heard you . . .  
><em>  
>T<em>en minutes ago, when Oromis declared himself innocent . . . Being tiny has its advantages . . . I'm stealthy as a wildcat . . .<br>_  
>Celia's plea interrupted their conversation:<p>

"Can't I do anthing else? Pleeeeeeeeease!" Anna shook her head, smiling. Celia grumbled, defeated,walking up the stairs with Anna. "Wait! I have to explain my punishment to Morzan! You explain to Brom and Mr. Boring! Be back in half an hour! The punishment" Celia said turning round "starts when we get back".

Morzan knew that Celia just did that to waste time. She jwent into the kitchen and returned with two pieces of fruit.

"Your breakfast" she said and handed him the fruit. "Follow me. Bring your dragon". Celia led him out. They left the small garden and went for a walk.

It was a little weird to see them walking along the beach. Celia was still in her pijamas and had a purple painted face. She was eating her apple. Morzan was a zombie. He did not know what to do with the fruit. Finally, he decided to imitate Celia and began biting the strange fruit. It tasted weird but he liked it.

Rienne, meanwhile, was prancing around capturing every new scent of this strange planet.

After a while, when the girl finished with her apple and tossed it into a bin, she began to tell Morzan her dreadful punishment.

"Anna has decided that for the next 24 hours I have to dress preppy, act preppy and think preppy. Normally I do not behave like that . . ."

B_ut what does preppy mean? _Rienne interrupted with a projected thought.

"Eeer . . . You remember Javiera?" Dragon and Rider were perplexed. "The brunette who was on the beach yesterday!" Leah exclaimed in exasperation.

"I remember . . ." Morzan murmured.

How could I forget? Morzan thought embittered by the memory.

Well a preppy girl is a girl who dresses like a bit of a whore, is obsessed with her appeariance and could be praising you in front of you and stabbing you in the back when your not looking, metaphorically. What I wanted to say in private is that I will make Anna suffer a little bit to get her a taste of her own medicine . . . After the 24 hours, I will continue to act preppy until she is begging to God (and she is an agnostic) to get her sarcastic friend back.

Celia smiled.

Morzan smiled.

_I can help a little in the plan?_ Rienne asked Celia.

"You can do one thing. The plan is called "Drive Anna and Oromis crazy" but to drive Oromis crazy I need you. You must project directed thoughts all the time just thinking about him naked . Help me, oh wise and powerful dragon ehm . . ."

"What is it?" Morzan said.

"Eeeer, in the book, your dragon's name was banished, so I don't know the name of your dragon" explained Leah.

"She's called Rienne"

"Ok. Help me, oh wise and powerful dragon Rienne?" Celia exclaimed dramatically.

_Yes_ Rienne replied to Celia. Privately she said to Morzan:

I_ like this girl, she has a sense of humor and is sarcastic like you ... You could say that she is your version only much more feminine and bold ...  
><em>  
>"By the way, Morzie dear" Morzan raised an eyebrow. "Ok, ok, no calling you Morzie. Don't ask any questions in front of Oromis and, if necessary, threaten Brom so he doesn't. OK?"<p>

"Ok" replied the boy.

"Let's go back to Anna's house. It's been half an hour" Celia said sadly . . .

_ She must be bipolar _Morzan said to Rienne _Nobody can change moods so fast!_

When they arrived home, Anna dragged Celia to her room. The last thing Morzan saw of her was a tortured glance.

Morzan, meanwhile, sat on the couch and closed his eyes. This planet was making him more and more tired. He wondered what Anna was doing to Celia. Mentally, he hit himself. Why did he always end up thinking about her?

Half an hour, an hour, an hour and a half, two hours ... Morzan was beginning to feel more tired and sleepy. On top of that, Rienne was hungry. Oromis was reading a book and Brom was looking in the mirror and laughing at himself.

_I still have not removed it from my face!_ Morzan ran to the bathroom and started scrubbing his face with soap to try to get the ink off. When there was no trace of the pen and Morzan's face was red as a tomato, Morzan left the bathroom.

At that moment, Celia came downstairs. Morzan and Oromis were gobsmacked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Anna was very happy with her work. Celia looked really preppy. It was horrid.

Celia's curly hair had been straightened, and thus looked a bit longer, and sprayed with hair glitter, and then threaded with a pink ribbon. She was wearing pink lip gloss, pink eye-liner (why did she have pink eye-liner?), pink blush and pinkish body glitter. She was wearing tight, pink drain-pipe trousers and a white T-shirt with "I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER" written on it (in pink). She was also wearing very high heeled, glittery silver ballet pumps with a pink bauble on them.

Morzan and Oromis stared.

Brom giggled.

Anna beamed.

"What do you think?" she asked triumphantly.

"She's so PRETTY!" screamed Brom.

"It's horrible!" said Morzan aghast.

"Who is Justin Bi-" started Oromis.

"NO QUESTIONS!" bellowed Celia.

"Sorry" said Oromis, biting his lip. He didn't look very happy.

"Celia... you have to be a preppy today, so no shouting, insulting, murdering, sarcasm or JOKES... is that clear darling?" said Anna, obviously winding Celia up.

"Fine! Stupid little annoying monster, pretending she's my friend and then dressing me up in shit!" Said Celia in a horrible ickle-sweet voice.

"Hey! I heard that!" said Anna annoyed.

"Heard what you sadistic little fangirl maniac?" she asked, putting on a suposedly innocent smile, very typical of her.

"That coming from you! At least I'm not a stalker!" said Anna accusingly.

"What do you mean?" asked Celia.

"Remember when you fancied Sunny? We ALWAYS had to sit in the SAME PLACE because you could see him better! And you always had to slow down so that we walked at the same pace as him! And you liked EVERY SINGLE photo he has on Tuenti AND Facebook! That's called being a stalker" Anna almost gloated.

Celia's face was red as a tomatoe.

"At least I got over him! You still fancy a certain boring, gay, _grey_ haired elf!" She rebuked.

This time it was Anna's turn to turn red.

"Hey! Stop it you two! There's no point in arguing like this! And Anna, I don't mean to dissapoint you but grey-haired elves don't exist... in any case it would be silver" Oromis interrupted them.

Celia looked like she was going to tell him that by grey she actually _meant _silver. She only called it grey because it got on Anna's nerves. Luckily, it never got to that, because they were interrupted by a surprised visitor.

"Celia! You look wonderful!" screamed Javiera as she walked through the door.

"Oh thanks" said Celia sarcastically, and then mouthed the word "sorry" to Anna.

"No problem!" Javiera said happily, oblivious to Celia's sarcasm.

Celia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Why are you here?" She asked Javiera.

"I had to come and visit you! You can't have the hot boys all to yourselves you know!" said Javiera, grinning sadistically. Anna shuddered. _If she goes anywhere near Oromis... _she thought menacingly. She was suddenly feeling rather protective (of someone that didn't actually belong to her, even though she DID find him first) and a bit jealous. Well, she wasn'tactually jealous of Javiera, she didn't stand a chance, but she was worried about all the other girls they would undoubtably meet that day.

"Ehem... Do you mean-" Oromis started again.

"No questions, IF you don't mind" Celia interrupted quickly.

"Fine" replied Oromis sulking a bit.

Anna smiled happily. "Ok guys, and girls, we better get dressed. Apart from Lia of course" she suggested.

"What will we- Oh damn, how to say this..." Oromis struggled not to ask a question "We don't have any other clothes" he said finally.

"Well" said Anna "You can wear some of my older brother's – don't worry, he doesn't live here anymore – clothes... Brom, you can wear some of my clothes, I am a bit of a tomboy so it won't look to wierd..."

"And Morzan can wear my clothes!" said Celia enthusiastically.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh!" teased Javiera "How sweeeeeeeeeeeeeet!"

Anna and Celia looked at each other. "What _are _we going to do with her?" They said at almost the same time. Then they laughed. They were like twin sisters.

Celia dragged Morzan down the stairs to the cellar, and Anna took Oromis and Brom upstairs to change. Javiera turn on the TV and flipped straight to Popgirl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Brom followed Oromis up the stairs. Saphira and Glaedr would probably follow them to his and Master Oromis' room. Brom wondered excitedly whether Anna would dress him like she had dressed Celia . . . she had looked so pretty!

He entered Anna's bedroom. It was very small and there was a wooden chest with many stuffed toys on it. Brom picked one up. It was a golden dragon!

"What's it called?" the little boy asked Anna. She blushed.

Anna, visibly embarassed, turned around and whispered:

"Glaedr"

"Wow, it looks just like our Glaedr! What a coincidence! Can I show it to the real Glaedr? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase!" begged Brom.

"Ok . . ." she responded with a sigh. Brom grinned and skipped off to what he now considered to be his room. Gleadr wasn't there, but Saphira was.

_Saphira, where is Glaedr?_

_Gone with Oromis. By the way, tell Anna that I'm hungry when you see her._

Brom skipped back to Anna's room. She was holding some strange trousers.

"Can you take this to Oromis?" Anna held out the strange trousers and a grey roll-neck sweater. "Tell him to try on the jeans and the sweater. He's in the bathroom down the hall"

"Ok!"

"This pile of clothes for you, go change in the bathroom with Oromis. If you want something knock on the door because I'm going to get changed"

"All right! Ah, by the way Saphira is hungry!

"When you get dressed, I'll find some food for her, Ok?" Brom nodded happily. He picked up the two piles of clothes and stuffed Glaedr toy and went to the bathroom. Anna closed the door in relief.

Brom opened the bathroom door. Oromis was trying on a white shirt that was meant for someone with wider shoulders. Glaedr was pershed on the mirror.

"Glaedr! Look, it's your twin brother! And he's also called Glaedr! Isn't that a coincidence?"

_I don't think it's mere coincidence Brom . . . ._ replied the golden dragon.

"What do you mean? Bah, whatever. Oromis, Anna gave me this for you", Brom passed the pile of clothes to then put on the clothes that Anna had given him. It was a white shirt with a blue dragon and a pair of trousers like Celia's but blue.

_Must be a very common piece of clothing if even Celia wears them . . . . But hers were pink! It's unfair! I wanted pink ones, too_! Brom protested mentally.

_Anna probably gave you blue ones because she thought you liked the colour more, tomorrow you can ask for pink ones_ Saphira comforted him.

Oromis finished dressing. He left the bathroom and opened Anna's bedroom door . There was a loud scream.

Brom left the bathroom to see what had happened. Celia and Morzan were on the stairs.

"Pervert!" Morzan yelled at Oromis.

"Pedophile!" Celia yelled at the same time as Morzan. Oromis was much redder than Anna when Celia embarrassed her.

After a few moments, in which Morzan and Celia called Oromis all sorts of names and Brom looked around, the bedroom door opened. Anna was fully dressed. Oromis and Anna turned red as soon as they saw each other.

Why do people turn red when they're embarassed? Why not blue? Or violet . . . Brom thought.

"Err . . . I . . . Sorry . . . I did not know you were changing . . . I really didn't want to be any trouble because you were so kind to . . .

"It's ok" Anna said with a shy smile.

Javiera appeared on the stairs and asked:

"What's the matter? I heard a scream . . ."

Nobody said anything, so Brom thought it was his turn to speak:

Oromis opened the door when Anna was changing.

"Oooh! Romy I didn't know you liked Anna! You should have told me . . ." Javiera winked at Oromis.

"My _name _is Oromis, not Romy"

"Romie is a much nicer name than Oromis. Oromis is a very dull name, isn't it Saphira?" said Brom.

_I do not know . . . It seems that Oromis likes his name._

"Well . . . What weren't you wearing, Anna?" The brunette asked with a smirk.

"A shirt" muttered Anna.

Javiera and Celia laughed.

"Did . . . he see . . . the bra with . . . golden dragons on it?" Celai giggled.

"You have a bra with golden dragons on it? Oromis is going to be jealous of Glaedr . . ." Morzan said.

Now there were three who laughed out loud. Brom did not understand what was wrong with having a dragon themed bra, even though he didn't know what a bra was.

"Stop it already!" Anna cried, beside herself.

_Why does she want them to stop laughing? Laughter is good!_

_Perhaps because they are laughing at her _Saphira explained.

"If you do not stop within 5 seconds, Javiera, I will tell your parents what you did last month on Halloween"

Javiera stopped laughing very fast.

"Celia! If you do not stop, I'll tell your mother about all of the times you have copied my natural science test!"

She stopped laughing.

"Morzan" Oromis said "If _you _don't stop you will be very much grounded as soon as we get back to Alegaesia"

Morzan not only stopped laughing, he also went a bit pale. Oromis' punishments were legendary.

Oromis and Anna smiled and went downstairs. Brom followed happily and Celia, Morzan and Javiera trudged behind disgruntledly.

"What are we . . ." Oromis began to ask.

"Romy, dear! Look at Morzan's lovely T-shirt!" Celia said in an incredibly sweet voice. The shirt was black and had a white letters. Written on it was: "NO MÁS PREGUNTAS!".

"It is in Spanish and means "no more questions," said Celia.

"What is Spanish?" Brom asked. Oromis smiled. He had asked the questoin for him.

"It is a language."

"How do you say Brom in Spanish?"

"Ask Anna"

"Why?"

"Because she lived in England until 6 years old and she is English, but she mooved to Spain and now she speaks perfect Spanish, so she is best at translating things".

"In Spain they speak Spanish?"

"Yes"

"What languages do you speak? And Javiera? It is difficult to learn Spanish? How many languages are there?"

"I speak English, that's what we're talking about now. I can speak Spanish because I am from Spain and speak a little French and German. It is not difficult but you have to start from a young age. Javiera speaks English and Spanish. I do not know how many languages there are, I have not counted. If you ask questions, ask Anna. She has Google in her brain".

"Where is Anna?"

"In the kitchen, looking for meat for the dragons".

Brom went into the kitchen, in his own dreamy little world, so he did not see Anna and collided with her.

"Call Saphira, Glaedr and Rienne. I've already got some food".

_Saphira!_

Rienne was the first to arrive. She pounced on the food and in 5 seconds she had a full stomach. Glaedr and Saphira were slower and when they arrived there was only a small amount. Anna went to the kitchen and brought more.

"Ok! We have fed the dragons! Let's take a tour of the complex! Javi, grab your camera and lets go!"

"I've already got it!"

Javiera and Celia went out to the garden. Morzan followed them. Anna whispered to Oromis: "Think of a good punishment for Celia just in case". Then she left. Oromis followed her, grinnning. Brom got out last, and closed the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 15**

Oromis looked at himself in the mirror. He looked much younger, but not in a good way, because when he was younger Oromis was in no way "good". He had been normal, usually, but very moody. More moody than queen Islanzadi, which was really strange to think about.

The clothes Celia had picked for him were, surprisingly, normal. Very comfortable and something that Anna had called "casual" while talking about her own clothing.

He walked into the lounge and shrudged his shoulders when Anna gave him a questioning glance.

-Right- said the girl -let's check in case of practical jokes shall we?- She really wasn't a very trusting friend, which when you thought about it was the only way to be friends with somebody like Celia: you had to be _very _carefull. In fact, it would help if you were paranoid.

Anna walked around him and stared intently at his clothing, or at least that's what she said she stared at. It made Oromis slightly uncomfortable.

-Hmm . . . Jeans, white shirt and beige coat. No pink tie or fluorescent orange shirt . . . and no wierd gaggy pranky thingies . . . I'm impressed Lía!- Anna exclaimed -Oromis, I think you can actually wear this!-

Oromis smiled at her. He really didn't know what to say.

He scratched an itch on his shoulder.

-Soooooo . . . How about I show you the park?- suggested Anna -It's out of the complex and quite a long walk, but it's worth it . . . there are lot's of trees-

-Ok- said Oromis.

-Hang on!- Celia exclaimed -You haven't asked what the rest of us want to do!-

-Ok- said Anna calmly -What do _the rest of you _want to do?-

-_We _want to go to the park- Celia replied.

-That was the original plan, you didn't have to interrupt me at all- Anna pointed out.

-I know, but I just love interrupting people- Celia grinned mischievously.

It looked to Oromis as if Anna was about to say something, but she was interrupted by a loud ringing noise.

Celia, Javiera and Anna looked at each other horrified.

-Who do you think it is?- Javiera asked, looking at Anna.

-Only one way to find out- Anna walked over to a black _thing _and put it to her ear.

-Hello?- she said, to Oromis' surprise, into the _thing._

-Oh! Hi _Mum_!- Anna stressed the word mum, looking toward Celia.

-Your coming back? This afternoon? Why so soon? Isn't a holiday fun without your precious little daughter?-

-Oh no! I'm fine, Celia came for a sleepover and Javiera's visiting every day-

-No, we aren't getting into any trouble . . . Don't you know me at all?-

-Whatever- Anna giggled after this one.

-No-

-Well, as you phoned, I need to tell you something-

-The school called this morning, and they asked if we could take in some exchange students-

-Yeah, I know dad likes that sort of intercultural thing-

-Ok! Cool!-

-Yeah they're coming today, I'll phone the school and tell them you said yes!-

-Bye bye!-

Anna smiled at Oromis and Brom.

-You are our new exchange students!- she exclaimed.

-What?- they both asked at the same time.

-No questions Romy- Celia said quickly. Oromis rolled his eyes. Then he scratched his leg; it really itched.

-An exchange student is a person from a school from a different country that comes and stays at your house to get to know your culture and language, it's all organised by the school- Anna explained.

-Thank you- Oromis answered her. To his surprise she blushed.

_Why is she always blushing? _He asked Glaedr.

Glaedr laughed internally, the sound trembling through Oromis' mind like an earthquake.

_What? _Oromis asked, relieved that Glaedr wasn't forbidding him to ask questions.

Glaedr told him what he thought.

_You're crazy _Oromis decided, and left it at that.

-Shall we go to the par –? I mean, let's go to the park- said Oromis.

-Yes, let's- confirmed Anna.

-Wow! What's that?- exlaimed Brom -Is it some sort of special butterfly?-

-Eeeer . . . That's graffiti, it's vandalism, and it isn't meant to be a butterfly. Or a dragon fly. I think it's meant to be a body part- Anna said akwardly.

-Yeah!- shouted Celia -It is a butterfly though, it's a _male_ butterfly! Is it acuratly displayed Javiera?-

-What? Why are you asking me?- Javiera asked.

-Well, you _are _the expert on male creatures, I just thought you might have, you know, googled it or something- Celia teased her.

-Hey! That's super mean, you know! You shouldn't tease people like –

-No matter! Change of subject!- snapped Anna.

Oromis suddenly felt a mad itching in his shoes. And his leggs, and his back, and pretty much every body part, exept his head.

_Don't scratch _he thought to himself. Easier said than done.

He tried scratching his arm, but that just seemed to make the rest of his body harder to resist.

He shuffled his feet on the ground, to rubb the itch out, but it didn't work.

He tried to innocently lean on a tree, while scratching his back with the bark.

He then tried to rubb his back with a stick he found on the leafy ground. Anything to stop the terrible itching.

At that point everybody started staring at him.

-Are you ok?- Anna asked questioningly

-Mmm . . .- Oromis mumbled. It was getting much worse. He wanted to scream.

-Ew!- sqwealed Javiera suddenly, pointing at Oromis' shoulder -He has dandraff!-

Anna rolled her eyes -Only you could think about something like that at a time like – hang on, did you say dandraff?-

Javiera nodded.

-May I?- said Anna as she walked up to Oromis and put her hand on his shoulder.

Oromis nodded.

She then wiped her palm on the collar of his shirt and stared at her hand.

-Celia, come over here-

Celia walked over to her.

-What is this?-

Celia inspected the small smudge of white powder.

-That, my dear friend, is TrixForTricksterz Nº 3 Itching Powder. Don't know how it could have gotten into Romy's clothes- she said innocently.

-!- screamed Anna.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_ And the show begins!_ Celia thought to herself.  
>"Ooooh, Romie! You are a rascal, You wanted to see Anna wet, eeh?" Celia and Javiera cried at once. The two girls began to laugh.<br>As Javiera was crying tears of laughter, Celia was rolling on the floor, Morzan smiled with derision and Brom swam in the icy water. Meanwhile, Oromis had already left the pool and offered his hand to Anna help her out. The two tried to ignore, with all their might,their . . . . situation.  
>"Oh, no! My Ying-Yang!" Anna immediately pulled her necklace out and tried to dry it on her clothes, which was impossible.<br>Celia was laughing on the grass and saw the surprised looks that crossed Oromis and Morzan's recognized the symbol of the necklace, it was the symbol they saw when trying to sneak into the minds of Anna and Celia.  
>Javiera had recovered from the laughter and looked carefully (as carefully as she could) at Oromis and Anna ...<br>"Eeeeeeek! You are soaked! Do not come near me!" Anna looked at her skeptically. Oromis simply raised his left eyebrow at the claim of the brunette.  
>"Okaaaay . . . Let's go home because the three of us are soaked" Anna looked at Brom and Oromis "And I daren't leave Celia and Morzan alone"<br>Celia stopped laughing and shouted:  
>"DON'T CALL ME CEL, I AM NOT A CELL!"<br>Anna gave her a reproaching look.  
>"Ok, let me fix it . . . If you ever call me Cel again, I will tell Oromis, Glaedr, Morzan and Brom all the things you did to become, according to you, the "perfect" girlfriend for Oromis, even about the times you memorised words in the Ancient Language, and the time you tried to make your ears pointy with pegs from the washing line . . . You remember, dear Anita?" Said the girl with a soft and innocent voice. It was ironic contrast between the message she was transmitting (threat) and the tone of voice used (sweet).<br>Anna was silent.  
>Morzan seemed interested in the conversation.<br>Oromis looked worried about Anna. He would almost not be able to stand somebody like that. With Celia as a friend, who needs enemies? She pranked, annoyed and practically tortured Anna constantly, and yet they were best friends!  
>"What happened with the ears?" Javiera asked.<br>"Well, Anna realized that elves + humans doesn't work, so she decided that for her and Romy to be able to . . . mmmmfffff" Anna ran and shut her mouth so she could not articulate another word.  
>"If you say something, I will tell everyone about Murtagh . . ." Anna whispered in her ear.<br>"Well, I'll show everyone the pictures you drew of dear Romy that do not look anything like him because in you pics it seemed he was 12, however this" Celia said, pointing to Oromis "Is really like . . . 900 years old or something! . Didn't you know there is a thing called anti-ageing cream? You should try and not look like a pedophile next to Anna . . ."  
>"Why are white stones on the bottom of the pool?" Brom said, fresh from the water. In his hands was 3 white stones of the same size.<br>"You remember ...?" Anna and Celia exclaimed at once and began to laugh  
>"Okay, today is the official day of "Lets roll around and act like idiots"" Morzan exclaimed, tired of so much laughter.<br>"It's just that . . . [laughter] . . . those stones . . . [laughter] . . . Anna dropped them . . . [Laughter], when we tried to . . . [laughter] . . . test the theory . . . [laughter] . . . gravity in the water . . . [laughter] . . ." Celia tried to explain but the laughter won. In the end she threw her head back and roared, unable to continue explaining.  
>"They where inside of the lollipop that belonged to Aurora that we tried to force into sinking while it was still full of air, in the end we failed to find out if it would work as I dropped to the stones and . . ." Anna tried to explain but as with Leah, laughter won.<br>"Ummm ... We should go to change" Oromis said.  
>Why must he always ruin the moment?<br>"Yes we should . . ." Anna stopped laughing and regained her composure. "Come on!"  
>They all headed back to the house. Celia grumbled a bit, got up from the lawn and followed them. A crazy idea popped into her head and she smiled.<br>"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna!" Celia ran up to her friend and began to call her.  
>"What is it?" Anna asked in a weary tone.<br>"Say yes, stubborn, stubborn, stubborn!" Pleaded the girl.  
>"Ok . . . No!"<br>Celia smiled and began to scream.  
>"Yes! You said "Ok" which stands for yes!"<br>"I said no. Two letters: N.O."  
>"Pleeeeeeaaaaase ! Celia made a kitten-face that went to slaughter and pleaded for her life. "You don't even know what I want yet . . . ."<br>"Fine . . . Tell me what is . . ." Anna sighed. That was one reason why she liked the quiet, Celia always made her nervous. Everyone looked curiously at the two girls to know what Celia jad in mind.  
>"I can choose your clothes? If you want you can check to see that I do nothing wrong . . ." Celia pleaded "Purr-lease"<br>Of course I will not do anything wrong . . . Putting my special powders in Oromis's clothes is not defined as "wrong" ... Haha! That will show you to plead innocent, Oromis! In addition, Anna does not know of the existence of the dust because it's the first time I use it . . . All a perfect plan, worthy of . . . ummm . . . Galbatorix!

'Only if you let me check the clothes before and did not choose any clothing or ridiculous for me or for him Oromis told Anna-nor for that, this time said Brom, who was catching white stone, like the pool only that they were not in the water ...


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter 15**

Oromis looked at himself in the mirror. He looked much younger, but not in a good way, because when he was younger Oromis was in no way "good". He had been normal, usually, but very moody. More moody than queen Islanzadi, which was really strange to think about.

The clothes Celia had picked for him were, surprisingly, normal. Very comfortable and something that Anna had called "casual" while talking about her own clothing.

He walked into the lounge and shrudged his shoulders when Anna gave him a questioning glance.

-Right- said the girl -let's check in case of practical jokes shall we?- She really wasn't a very trusting friend, which when you thought about it was the only way to be friends with somebody like Celia: you had to be _very _carefull. In fact, it would help if you were paranoid.

Anna walked around him and stared intently at his clothing, or at least that's what she said she stared at. It made Oromis slightly uncomfortable.

-Hmm . . . Jeans, white shirt and beige coat. No pink tie or fluorescent orange shirt . . . and no wierd gaggy pranky thingies . . . I'm impressed Lía!- Anna exclaimed -Oromis, I think you can actually wear this!-

Oromis smiled at her. He really didn't know what to say.

He scratched an itch on his shoulder.

-Soooooo . . . How about I show you the park?- suggested Anna -It's out of the complex and quite a long walk, but it's worth it . . . there are lot's of trees-

-Ok- said Oromis.

-Hang on!- Celia exclaimed -You haven't asked what the rest of us want to do!-

-Ok- said Anna calmly -What do _the rest of you _want to do?-

-_We _want to go to the park- Celia replied.

-That was the original plan, you didn't have to interrupt me at all- Anna pointed out.

-I know, but I just love interrupting people- Celia grinned mischievously.

It looked to Oromis as if Anna was about to say something, but she was interrupted by a loud ringing noise.

Celia, Javiera and Anna looked at each other horrified.

-Who do you think it is?- Javiera asked, looking at Anna.

-Only one way to find out- Anna walked over to a black _thing _and put it to her ear.

-Hello?- she said, to Oromis' surprise, into the _thing._

-Oh! Hi _Mum_!- Anna stressed the word mum, looking toward Celia.

-Your coming back? This afternoon? Why so soon? Isn't a holiday fun without your precious little daughter?-

-Oh no! I'm fine, Celia came for a sleepover and Javiera's visiting every day-

-No, we aren't getting into any trouble . . . Don't you know me at all?-

-Whatever- Anna giggled after this one.

-No-

-Well, as you phoned, I need to tell you something-

-The school called this morning, and they asked if we could take in some exchange students-

-Yeah, I know dad likes that sort of intercultural thing-

-Ok! Cool!-

-Yeah they're coming today, I'll phone the school and tell them you said yes!-

-Bye bye!-

Anna smiled at Oromis and Brom.

-You are our new exchange students!- she exclaimed.

-What?- they both asked at the same time.

-No questions Romy- Celia said quickly. Oromis rolled his eyes. Then he scratched his leg; it really itched.

-An exchange student is a person from a school from a different country that comes and stays at your house to get to know your culture and language, it's all organised by the school- Anna explained.

-Thank you- Oromis answered her. To his surprise she blushed.

_Why is she always blushing? _He asked Glaedr.

Glaedr laughed internally, the sound trembling through Oromis' mind like an earthquake.

_What? _Oromis asked, relieved that Glaedr wasn't forbidding him to ask questions.

Glaedr told him what he thought.

_You're crazy _Oromis decided, and left it at that.

-Shall we go to the par –? I mean, let's go to the park- said Oromis.

-Yes, let's- confirmed Anna.

-Wow! What's that?- exlaimed Brom -Is it some sort of special butterfly?-

-Eeeer . . . That's graffiti, it's vandalism, and it isn't meant to be a butterfly. Or a dragon fly. I think it's meant to be a body part- Anna said akwardly.

-Yeah!- shouted Celia -It is a butterfly though, it's a _male_ butterfly! Is it acuratly displayed Javiera?-

-What? Why are you asking me?- Javiera asked.

-Well, you _are _the expert on male creatures, I just thought you might have, you know, googled it or something- Celia teased her.

-Hey! That's super mean, you know! You shouldn't tease people like –

-No matter! Change of subject!- snapped Anna.

Oromis suddenly felt a mad itching in his shoes. And his leggs, and his back, and pretty much every body part, exept his head.

_Don't scratch _he thought to himself. Easier said than done.

He tried scratching his arm, but that just seemed to make the rest of his body harder to resist.

He shuffled his feet on the ground, to rubb the itch out, but it didn't work.

He tried to innocently lean on a tree, while scratching his back with the bark.

He then tried to rubb his back with a stick he found on the leafy ground. Anything to stop the terrible itching.

At that point everybody started staring at him.

-Are you ok?- Anna asked questioningly

-Mmm . . .- Oromis mumbled. It was getting much worse. He wanted to scream.

-Ew!- sqwealed Javiera suddenly, pointing at Oromis' shoulder -He has dandraff!-

Anna rolled her eyes -Only you could think about something like that at a time like – hang on, did you say dandraff?-

Javiera nodded.

-May I?- said Anna as she walked up to Oromis and put her hand on his shoulder.

Oromis nodded.

She then wiped her palm on the collar of his shirt and stared at her hand.

-Celia, come over here-

Celia walked over to her.

-What is this?-

Celia inspected the small smudge of white powder.

-That, my dear friend, is TrixForTricksterz Nº 3 Itching Powder. Don't know how it could have gotten into Romy's clothes- she said innocently.

-!- screamed Anna.

**Author's note: Right, I just wanted to say that because of me and Lía (my co-writer) thinking Kialandi was a girl when she – I mean he – is in fact a boy, chapter 13 has been edited slightly. We would have left it as it is, but Lía has thought of a new idea to add to the plot which wouldn't work with Kialandi being female, hence the change. Just wanted to let people know. Thanks for reading . . . and thank you to all the wonderfull people that review! 3**


	16. Chapter 16

It had been four hours, four terrible and boring hours, since Anna began to yell at her best friend. Celia had run out, terrified. After 15 minutes of looking for her, everyone returned home after hearing Javiera complain about her aching feet.  
><em>I am so hungry <em>thought Morzan _I could eat a dwarf_.  
>'Anna, I have to go, it's time for brunch and I have had nothing yet . . . .' <em>Blah, blah, blah, blah<em> Morzan thought in his head. 'Bye!' Javiera said.  
>When Javiera closed the door, Anna said:<br>'I'm going to prepare food. Stay here'  
>Before the girl to turn around to go to the kitchen, Oromis said:<br>'Should we not wait for Celia?'  
>'I do not think she will be back for a while, probably a couple of hours' said the girl.<br>'What shall we eat?'  
>Morzan sighed. Now that Celia was not here, Oromis could ask all the questions he wanted.<br>'Pizza' Morzan started to pay attention, knowing that Oromis would ask what that was.  
>As Morzan supposed, Oromis Anna asked for the word, but she just said:<br>'Come with me into the kitchen and find out'  
>Ugh . . . This world is almost more annoying than Oromis . . . so quiet . . . Wait! Where's Brom?<br>Morzan began looking around the room for Brom out of boredom. Finally, he saw him sitting in a corner reading a book. The black-haired youth quietly approached Brom and snatched the book from his hands.  
>'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Magician's Nephew' Morzan read. 'What kind of shit is this?'<br>'It's not shit, it's cool!' Anna yelled from the kitchen.  
>Morzan returned the book to Brom and started to inspect the books I had on a shelf nearby. Then he saw a book that caught his attention. It was very used and old. The boy took off the shelf and looked at it. It had a blue dragon on it's cover. Morzan sat on the floor, and began to read the book.<br>"The dinner at Horst's was very busy ..." Morzan skipped a few paragraphs to see that there was nothing interesting. Suddenly, he saw a word that caught his eye "Brom"  
>Is it a coincidence? Very few people have a stupid name like that . . .<br>«[...] Brom stepped forward. [...] Brom extended his arms with clenched hands like claws, and recited the following:  
>-The clock is ticking, and the years pass, like it or not ... but we still remember. And what seems lost, may still survive in the memory. What then will listen to [...] "<br>God! He seems like Oromis: old and boring!  
>Morzan skipped a couple of lines and continued reading:<br>"Before you were born, your great-grandparents, yes, before your grandparents were born, there were the Dragon Riders, whose mission was [...]»  
>'I know what the mission of the Riders is and everyone knows it! I do not know why I'm reading this stupid old boring book !' Morzan yelled at the book.<br>Oromis and Anna left the kitchen and approached Morzan, alerted by his shouting. The girl, seeing the book, picked it up and closed it quickly.  
>'You should calm down more and have more patience. You know what happened to the elf Alyon in the battle against the dragons because of his impatience?' Oromis scolded his student.<br>'Yes, shut up already!' Morzan exclaimed, exasperated. That stupid book . . . Murmured clenched teeth.  
>Are people here really stupid enough to not know the mission of the riders? In Alagaësia, no elf, human, dwarf or Urgal doesn't know what the Riders stand for . . . Wait!<br>'Give me the book! I have to read it!' Morzan pleaded.  
>'No!' Anna answered.<br>'I have to know my future! Leave it, damn witch!'  
>'No! Oromis help me! If you read your future, the story will not end as it should!'<br>Oromis obediently stood between them. Morzan, eager to know what would happen, began to hit his teacher, which only caused Oromis to immobilize him with a spell.  
>'Control yourself, I'll hide the book' said Anna. Then, the girl left the room and went upstairs looking for a good hiding place for the book. Moments later she came down with a smile on her face. 'It's impossible to find it, even Celia doesn't know that hiding place'<br>'Speaking of her, where is she?' Morzan asked.  
>'No idea, I will call her mobile. She always takes it with her in case a unique photo presents itsself' replied Anna. The redhead took a strange small box, pushed a few buttons and put it close to her ear.<br>'Celia? Where are you? When will you return?' Anna questioned her friend. Meanwhile, Oromis and Morzan listened attentively to the conversation. (The mobile was on speaker mode)  
>'Hey! I'm in Narnia! Did you know that Aslan can fart? We're doing a competition along with the White Witch! He he he!'<br>"She's gone crazy," Anna mouthed so that Celia wouldn't hear.  
>'When will you return? We are waiting for lunch . . .' Anna said, trying to convince her to come back.<br>'Did you know that fauns don't shave their legs? It's so freaky!'  
>'Okay . . . Oromis and I are concerned . . . how about you come back from Narnia?'<br>'The world is round! Ha ha ha!' From the other side of the line, Celia hung up. Beside her, a tabby cat with a huge mane mewed. A tall, pale and good looking youth and two others with abundant leg hair approached her. Beside the girl, a small piece of white paper said "Narnia".  
>'She hung up!' Anna exclaimed angrily. 'That's incredible! And then she says she's my best friend and blah blah blah! Arg! You'll see when I go to Alagaësia and leave her in Narnia! You'll see!'<br>'How are you going to get to Alagaësia? Do you know a way to Alagaësia? If you do don't got, it could be risky . . .'  
>Morzan got bored of listening to Oromis explaining why Anna shouldn't go to Alagaesia. Brom was the one who deserved to go back because he had sent them here in the first place and Oromis was almost more of an idiot for thinking that Brom could learn a simple spell.<br>What were those words Brom used to bring us here? Terumo Porte was something like but not sure ...  
>'You, little man, tell me what were the exact words you spoke to send this "wonderful" world of strange and stupid people' ordered the black-haired youth. Brom, who was already almost the end of the book he was reading, said:<br>'Terrum Porte'  
>'Do you call this place?' Morzan asked Anna.<br>'We're on planet Earth.  
><em>Earth is "Terrum" and "Porte" is the word for transporting ... Then, to go for example to Narnia, where the other girl would be "Narnium Porte" no? Will something bad happen if I try it? <em>  
>Morzan went out into the garden and sat on the lawn. He immersed in the flow of magic and said loud and clear "Narnium Porte", thinking of finding Celia. Moments later, Morzan disappeared and appeared in a covered space, on a piece of graph paper.<p>

A kitten mewed and approached him.

**Author's note: SO SORRY! Ok, I haven't updated in ages, but please don't blame me. Blame my friend and co-writer Lía, because it was her turn to write this chapter and boy has she taken her time, but she wouldn't let me write it for her. And now I have news that you CAN blame me for: It's going to take me about three weeks to update. Why? I'm going on holiday :) Anyway, hope you enjoy and thank you to everybody that reviews!**


	17. Delirium

THE NEXT MORNING...

-Where is are they?- wailed Anna.

-I'm sure they're fine...- Oromis tried to calm her down.

-No! Celia and Morzan are running around Spain completely unsupervised, and Celia is in one of her wierd moods! It will end in disaster for sure!- she almost sounded hysterical.

-I'm hungry- commented Brom. Anna absent mindedly gave him a packet of chewing gum.

-Well... where do you think they could be?- asked Oromis.

Brom didn't see why they should care... Morzan was smart, he would look after the sarcastic girl, and he would bring her home in no time. Nothing to worry about.

-Celia said she was in Narnia- Brom reminded them helpfully as he stuffed gum into his mouth.

-But she isn't. She can't get to Narnia. She isn't a magician- Anna explained -And no, I have no idea where she could be... knowing her she might have caught a bus to Madrid!-

The boys' faces were a mask of incomprehension.

-That's about six hundred kilometers away. Aproximately three hundred and seventy five miles-

-Oh-

Brom tried to swallow.

-So we should organise a search party around the area...-

-Anna!- Somebody interrupted Oromis from outside the house.

-Arg! Right, you're um... Matt Sherlock, from Ivybridge- Anna said to Oromis -And you are Jeremy Sherlock, Matt's younger brother- she added to Brom. Then she ran outside.

A couple of minutes later she came in carrying a bag and chattering away with a lady with short, red hair ,and a tall, well built and tanned man.

-So...- Anna started -These are Matt and Jeremy, the exchange students, and these- Anna gestured at the couple -are my parents, Lenka and Chris-

-Pleased to meet you- Oromis, or Matt, extended his hand and gave Anna's parents his work smile.

-You to- was their answer.

-Hiwa! Sowy, cawnt tawk pwopewly, got vis stwange food stuck to my mouf- Brom said.

-Oh that's fine...- answered Anna's father -Anna, I'm sorry we took longer to get here, the trains were delayed... I did send you a text but you didn't answer. By the way didn't you say Celia was here?-

-She went for a walk, but it's getting late... Oro – Matt, why don't you and your brother go look for her while I help my parents unpack. You can take Peggy-

-Sure- answered Oromis.

-Suwe- Brom attempted to answer.

-Um... why don't you spit out the gum? I'll get you an apple instead- Anna added passing him a red fruit.

-Thanks- said Brom happily -Let's go!- he tugged at Oromis' t-shirt. It was nice to not have your teeth stuck together. He probably shouldn't have put the whole packet of chewy stuff in his mouth at the same time.

Once they got outside, Oromis put Peggy on a lead and they started walking down the sea front.

After about twenty minutes, they heard a familiar voice.

-Romy darling! You look so adorable!-

Oromis' eyes widened.

-Um... Celia? Are you feeling ok?-

-I am feeling...- Celia lurched towards him unsteadily -Just FINE thank you!-

Morzan grabbed her from behind.

-Don't listen to her. She spent the whole night in a swimming pool area pretending that she was in some place called Narnia. Now she has a terrible fever and she is deliriuos-

-Oh... that explains it!- exclaimed Oromis, seeming relieved.

-You know, I didn't always hate you- Celia told him.

-Really? What did I do to make it happen?- Oromis asked her slowly.

-Well... nothing really. I only hate you 'cause Anna loves you so like... it's my duty to hate you... know what I mean?-

-Not really- Oromis murmured. _It sounds like his throat is dry _thought Brom.

-Well, you're her fave character, she's had a crush on you for like... five years. I just pretend to hate you to annoy her, 'cause that's what friends are for! By the way, did you know that the dinoaurs are extinct because of the goddess Zana? She is the goddess of carrots!-

-Right...-

-And Louis loves carrots! And Niall loves pizza! They are the best members od One Direction... I like Niall and Anna likes Louis, but don't worry, she likes you better. Did I mention I used to like Justin Bieber? How could I be such an idiot? He's so gay! I fancy cupcakes... do you like cupcakes? Do cupcakes exist in Alegaesia? They should... You know, greek architecture was really cool... and greek gods, they are so awesome...- Celia rambled on while the boys carried her home.

-Hang on- Oromis paused -We can't take her home like this! Anna's parents would go mad!-

-We'll have to sneak in- decided Morzan.


End file.
